1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch for motorcycles and the like, which clutch enables engagement and disengagement by a small pulling force applied to a clutch lever.
2. Discussion of Background
Generally, motorcycles have a clutch between a driving means on a side of an engine and a drive wheel, which clutch is operated to be engaged and disengaged for transmission of a driving force by pulling and releasing a clutch lever, located in a handle and connected to the clutch through a wire.
When the clutch is operated, a sufficient grasping force is ordinarily required to pull the clutch lever. However, there may be a case where fingers of a hand operating the clutch are substantially fatigued after continuous operations of the clutch.
Further, there may be a case where a rider with a weak grasping force has difficulty in operating a clutch.
Further, such difficulty is increased at the time of engaging and disengaging a clutch of a motorcycle having a high-power engine as a driving means.